


soaporsalad-verse oneshot book

by valedvibes



Category: Bad Love (Webcomic), Sunny Side Skies (Webcomic), Toaster Dude (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valedvibes/pseuds/valedvibes
Summary: oneshots from comics by soaporsalad
Relationships: Adam/Chase (Sunny Side Skies), Jim/Annabelle (Toaster Dude), Jim/Dude (Toaster Dude), Kate/Nate (Bad Love), Matt/Kristen (Sunny Side Skies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	soaporsalad-verse oneshot book

Jim got into a casual outfit and walked over to Annabelle’s spot in the apartment, which wasn’t really far. He knocked gently on the door and waited for a response, he didn’t know why all of a sudden she had wanted to hang out. Was he overthinking this, is it nothing, is she in trouble? All those thoughts swam through his head like waves on a beach on a sunny day, he carefully analyzed her tone through their texts from a few moments ago. She had texted him to hang out yesterday, and it was halloween. Unexpected and unexplainable things happen usually on halloween, like how there’s usually about one hundred and fifteen children who die on halloween night, multiple safety hazards can happen like car crashes, getting sick or kidnappings…  
He had been sitting there thinking that he hadn’t noticed Annabelle standing right in front of him, confused.  
She had been tapping on his shoulder, and snapped him out of his trance by grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.  
“-you good man?” Was the first thing he heard while he was grabbed forcefully out of his trance.  
His attention snapped as he looked at the familiar face he had looked up to for years.  
Her fluffy, long dark purple hair with her tired eyes shaded like dark chocolate.  
It was certainly different than he had remembered from middle school, but it was the one he knew.  
The one he liked.  
The one who he loved.  
The one who was perfect in his eyes.  
She tilted her head and raised one of her eyebrows, confused.  
He had been staring at her, again.  
She didn’t mind, though. She was used to it.  
Her gaze averted as she blushed and grabbed his hand and led him inside, and led him to the couch.  
She glanced at him as she went to the kitchen.  
“Do you want any water?” She asked awkwardly.  
There was awkward, but comfortable tension between them.  
“Are you okay?” Jim asked Annabelle.  
She looked at him and chuckled. “Do I look like i’m in danger?” She said, pointing to herself.  
She had a small smile on her face, she looked tired with slightly oversized pajamas on her with baggy sweatpants.  
Jim blushed, embarrassed. “Oh..ahah- sorry..” He glanced away from her and silently sat on the couch.  
She slightly frowned as she walked over to him. “Are you okay?” She said, concern slightly in her tone.  
He glanced at her. “Yeah..I was just worried.”  
She tilted her head and patted his head. “Worried about what? That I would get kidnapped again? I’m fine.” She smiled at him, it was a genuine smile unlike the one she put on at concerts and performances.  
Jim nodded. “I mean- of course I was! You called me over out of the blue and on halloween too?” He exclaimed.  
She laughed and stood up from the couch.  
“Well, the reason I called you here isss....”  
She smiled as she let out a small ‘heck yeah’ under her breath and pulled out a dvd.  
“-because we’re gonna watch a movie together, and you have no rights to refuse.” She said.  
He laughed and nodded. “Alright, Ms.Rivers.”  
She picked up a pillow and chucked it at him. “Ahah! Hey, don’t call me that, Mr.Failed-Inventions!”  
Jim’s eyes widened as he picked up the same pillow and threw it back.  
‘Ms.Rivers’ put the dvd in the dvd player as she sat down on the couch next to him, the movie was “The Nightmare Before Christmas.”  
If we’re gonna be honest here, Jim hated everything remotely scary..but Annabelle loved scary movies.  
He understood that it was all fake, and besides! It’s a children’s movie!  
He was slight shaking visibly, but Annabelle’s eyes were focused on the screen.  
The first few minutes of the movie started, and Jim was already terrified.  
Annabelle was enjoying it, it didn’t seem like it was her first time watching this movie.  
She was smiling, but Jim was shaking.  
But he was gonna push through for her!  
Or at least..that’s what he thought.  
It was about when the song “This Is Halloween” came on, and Annabelle had started singing along.  
Her voice was beautifully haunting..  
But it was still creepy as fuck.  
Annabelle had went silent when she glanced at the male next to him, he was shaking, she could tell he was trying his best though.  
“Hey, do you want me to turn this movie o-“ She said, interrupted by a loud scream.  
She quickly covered her ears. “Ah!- God- your vocal cords are stronger than mine!-“ She yelled.  
Jim was quick to do something else, he tightly hugged Annabelle out of fear.  
Annabelle blushed as she looked at him. “It’s alright, we can turn this movie o-“ She got interrupted once again by someone knocking on the door, she got him off as she stood up to answer the door, it was Dude.  
“yo, what was that screaming?” He asked.  
Jim looked at the both of them.  
Annabelle looked at Dude. “We were watching a movie.”  
Dude cocked his head to the side. “What movie was it?”  
Jim gave her a look that said “please-don’t-tell-him”.  
She nodded and spoke. “It was “The Cabin In The Woods.”  
Dude nodded and yawned. “nice✨.” He said before he closed the door and went back into his apartment room.  
She locked the door and then went back to the couch, where Jim was under the blanket, crying a bit.  
She gently lifted up the blanket and comforted him.  
“Sorry if I scared you, I really didn’t mean it.” She said.  
Jim peeked his head out. “Oh..it’s alright.”  
Annabelle decided to hug him tightly in an attempt to calm him down, she wasn’t the best in comfort- but..she was trying her best.  
A few moments passed and eventually Jim calmed down as he yawned, not much happened but it was tiring.  
He let go of her and she did the same. Annabelle wrapped the blanket around the both of them, gently.  
It was a nice feeling..just the two of them together.  
It was..love. That was how they expressed it.  
Jim looked at her, they made eye contact.  
He brushed some hair out of her face with a faint blush creeping onto the both of their faces.  
Annabelle looked at him and cupped his face in her hands.  
The space between them grew smaller and smaller, until eventually..  
It was closed completely.  
The space was filled, and they felt each other’s lips.  
It was a happy feeling, it was nice.  
They felt safe, they felt like themselves.  
They felt complete.  
As it turns out..  
Not everything that happens on halloween is bad.  
————  
THE NEXT EVENING: (bonus)  
Jim and Annabelle woke up at the same time, hugging each other.  
Annabelle rubbed her eyes and shook Jim slightly.  
Her attention focused towards the window, where her neighbor, Dude was standing, watching them.  
He gave them a thumbs up and left them alone.  
Yesterday was one of the best days she had in a while.  
She had found something- no, someone she truly loved.  
It wasn’t like how she loved singing, it was how she loved him.  
And she planned to keep it that way.


End file.
